Concrete surfaces deteriorate over time and are maintained by patching worn areas. Concrete that is compromised is removed with a chipping gun, internal structures, such as rebar, are repaired if present, and then the area is filled new grout. To provide a structure to which the new grout can hold, pins are often inserted into the remaining concrete and new grout is applied in layers or pumped into a form to fill the cavity. This patch repair is frequently needed on the underside of the road decks of elevated highways and bridges and requires a worker to operate heavy tools above his head while at a height. The proposed invention uses a remotely operated and/or, in some cases autonomously functioning, lift, robotic arm, and necessary tools to perform concrete patch repairs after the damaged concrete has been removed.